fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Wyvern Order
The Wyvern Order is a group designed to protect and solve disputes between the united planets. The Wyvern order is rumored to be one of the moast powerfull forces in the universe and was made by the survivors of the Ristence who fought in the War of Worlds. Perhaps one of the moast well known abiltites of the Wyvern Order is that each member is required to learn the ways of Star Chakra. Overview After the ending of the four thousand year old War of Worlds, Raysuke Wavnd and AlphaRay Wavnd proposed an Idea to set up a goverment to prevent such a crisis from ever happening again. And thus the Wyvern Order was born. The groups main purpose is to solve problems concering goverment, trade, and war with emmenies outside the United Planets. And if the order can not do any of the latter things by peacefull means, they can and often will, use force. There is a governing body called the '''United Planets Inner Council '''that appears to have five members: the President of Earth and the heads of government of four other planets. One of those members serves as the leader of the entire Wyvern Order. Every member is required to learn the ways of the mysterious star chakra with Immedite recruits being the only exeption. Joining and Members Due to the posostion and power of the order, people can not just join the Wyvern Council. Members must be recruited at a young age, or if thier power is good enough, they can be asked to join the order. When the latter is done, they are often already Majester rank and don't require the usage of star chakra. Though many still try to learn it. After a person graduates (squire) they have the option to return to thier normal lives; only needing to return during meetings of the order. Though moast tend to stay heavily active to the order. On Avrage there are about 900 members, though in times of peace the numbers can drop to 200. In times of war, the numbers have known to be as high as 2,000. Ranks As a way to identfy and keep track of all the members, a ranking system was introduced. It orks very similar to the ranking system of the hidden villages. And while the Order has a main goal diffrent ranks have diffrent jobs that they must do. Rookie A just recruited member is what this rank entils. A rookie is just learning about his or her abilities, and have quite a while before they master the art of star chakra. This rank is equivlent to the acadmey student/Genin. Squire This rank is only achieved after the member of the order has mastered the star chakra (which normaly takes 15 years but there are exeptions). Squires while still lacking experence, are powerfull emough to start doing indepent missions with a few other members. According to Armaldo, the squire rank means that a person has officialy graduated from the order. After a person graduates (squire), they have the option to return to thier normal lives; only needing to return during meetings of the order. Though moast tend to stay heavily active to the order. This rank is the equivlent of a chunin. Out of all the ranks, moast of the members reside in this rank. Majester A rank that can only be acheived through high experence or when Wyvern-Ranked members appoint them. Majester ranked members have exlent mastery of thier star chakra, can control at least two eleamental chakra affinities, posses somewhat avrage genjustu skills, and above avrage taijustu skills. Immedite recruits (people who are asked to join) are often placed in this rank. They are often sent on A-Rank missions, and experienced members of this rank may even be sent on S-Class missions (which are considered to be the greatest difficulty). It is not unusual for majester to go on missions alone. Moast of the time, majester ranked members are members who did not return to thier normal lives after graduateing and instead spent moast of thier time with thier wyvern duties. This rank is equivelnt to a jonin. Wyvern The highest rank moast members can acheive. Wyvern are said to be the moast powerfull and intellgent of thier peers; only comming once a generation. The only rank with more respect and authorty is infact the council. Powers and Abilities General All members of the order are required to learn the ways of the Star chakra, thus giving them acess to a form called Pigeon Mode. While this power is said to cause damage to the users body, the Order has apparently found an unknown solution to this problem. Influence The Wyvern Order's ideals comes from Marvel's United Planets such as the ranks and names. Howerver, I decided that I needed a way to seperate the orgazation from one another into giving the orgazation a power that they only have acess to. Thus, I decided that the people would use the mysterious force of the star chakra, even though I am not fond of pigeons (I like birds just not pigeons and peacocks for they are the cause of some disturbing moments in my life).